Sequential connection-type connectors are used to connect wires to computers and telephone exchanges, etc. and generally comprise ground contacts, power contacts and signal contacts.
A prior art sequential connection-type connector is shown in FIG. 6. The prior art sequential connection-type connector (hereafter referred to simply as a “connector”) is designated generally as 100 and comprises a housing 110 usually made of a dielectric material and having a plurality of contact-receiving passages 111a and 111b, and a plurality of receptacle contacts 121a and 121b, each accommodated and fastened inside a respective one of the contact-receiving passages 111a and 111b. The receptacle contact 121a is referred to as a ground contact and the receptacle contact 121b is referred to as a signal contact. The receptacle contacts 121a and 121b are each connected to a respective electrical wire W. The receptacle contacts 121a and 121b each include a receptacle part 122a, 122b, respectively, that receives a respective mating male contact 221a, 221b and elastic contact piece 124a and 124b. The elastic contact pieces 124a and 124b contact the respective male contact 221a and 221b, when inserted into openings defined by the receptacle contacts 121a, 121b and are arranged inside the respective receptacle part 122a and 122b. 
A substantially U-shaped clip 125 is mounted on an upper wall 123a of the receptacle part 122a of the ground receptacle contact 121a and clamps the upper wall 123a. The clip 125 is separate from the ground receptacle contact 121a, i.e., a separate element therefrom. When the clip 125 is mounted on the ground receptacle contact 121a, a bent portion 125a at a front end of the clip 125 protrudes forward beyond the front end of the receptacle contact 121a. As a result of the presence of the clip 125, the ground male contact 221a to be connected to the ground receptacle contact 121a contacts the clip 125 first upon insertion into the housing 110 prior to any contact between the signal male contact 221b and the signal receptacle contact 121b. Thereafter, the signal male contact 221b contacts the signal receptacle contact 121b so that a sequential connection is obtained, i.e., first the ground connection and then the signal connection.
Sequential connectors are designed to provide such a sequential connection in order to prevent electrical noise from being generated upon the completion of the connection between the male contacts 221a,221b and the receptacle contacts 121a,121b. By preventing the generation of electrical noise, detrimental effects on data being transmitted through the connection and on a circuit board containing components involved in the connection are prevented.
In an alternative construction, the clip 125 may be mounted on an upper wall 123b of the receptacle part 122b of the receptacle contact 121b so that the male contact 221b that connects to the receptacle contact 121b contacts the clip 125 first.
There are several problems and drawbacks of a sequential connector having the construction described above with reference to FIG. 6.
Specifically, the receptacle contacts 121a and 121b are generally relatively large so that there is sufficient space inside the receptacle parts 122a and 122b to enable mounting of the clip 125 on either of the receptacle contacts 121a and 121b, e.g., on the upper wall 123a or 123b of the receptacle part 122a or 122b thereof. However, it is a disadvantage that when the receptacle contacts are small, there is not a significant amount of space inside the receptacle parts so that the mounting of the clip 125 on one of the receptacle contacts is difficult.
Another disadvantage is that if the clip 125 is mounted on the upper wall of the receptacle part of a small receptacle contact, the lower part of the bent portion 125a of the clip 125 protrudes into the mating male contact receiving space of the receptacle part. As a result, the load applied to the elastic contact piece inside the receptacle part by the mating male contact received inside the receptacle part often differs from the initial design value. If so, the desired connection performance between the receptacle contact and the mating male contact cannot be obtained.
In view of the foregoing, a sequential connection cannot be reliably accomplished for relatively small receptacle contacts.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to overcome the problems discussed above.